


No deberías

by MoonCyrcux



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Español, Finalizado, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shadam, Shiro - Freeform, Voltron, Yaoi, culpa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCyrcux/pseuds/MoonCyrcux
Summary: Sin ti a mi lado no deberías... no deberías avanzar pero supongo que ya tienes un lugar al cuál regresar.aclaración: ooc, algo de insinuación al Sheith y pondré algunos eventos no canon o que sigan la linea del tiempo oficial.
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	1. Chapter 1

> _**Sin ti a mi lado...** _

_Ha pasado cerca de una semana que terminamos y pareces tranquilo, normal diría yo, no he visto que te_ _muestres_ _diferente sigues siendo el mismo genio al que todos admiran y que tiene buen trato con los demás._

_Me he pasado pensando en estos últimos días si de verdad te fui importante o no, puesto que no he visto un cambio en tu personalidad incluso diría que te últimamente te ves animado cuando sales con el hijo del señor_ **_Kogane_ ** _, sí, me enterado que has tomado a ese chico como tu aprendiz donde le enseñas todo lo referente a vuelo aunque he de decir que no me extraña tu siempre eres amable con todos más si se trata de ayudar con las clases lo_ _eres…_ _Supongo que aquel chico te ha de admirar como para querer pasar mucho tiempo contigo sin aburrirse, digo no es que seas una persona difícil de tratar pero cuando hablas de volar y viajar por toda la galaxia lo haces parecer como si no te sintieras a gusto aquí tanto que_ _añoras_ _mejor lo desconocido a seguir con lo que tienes haciendo que la persona vea otra parte de ti…._

_Creo que exagero con mi forma de pensar pero he de decir que el único que empezó a sentirse un poco dejado de lado fui yo cuando conversabas sobre tus sueños de viajar, bueno te deje en claro lo mal que me sentía por no tener una parte de tu atención con los preparativos de la misión de_ _Kerberos_ _más si eso implicaba ponerte en peligro, sé muy bien que tu enfermedad es un riesgo tanto para la misión pero a mí no me importa la dichosa misión me importa más tu estado de salud y el que ya no puedas regresar._

_¿Y si fallas?_

_¿Y si la nave falla?_

_¿Y si te pierdo?_

_Mentira, ya te perdí._

_Es cierto ahora te perdí pero eso no implica que no desee verte sano, no puedo ser tan mala persona al desear que fracases además sabes que nunca se me ha dado hacerlo._

_Ha de ser por eso que aún ahora pienso que debo detenerte sobre que decidas irte a la misión pero bueno ya no tengo ningún poder en tus_ _decisiones…_

_¿Triste realidad?_

_Es increíble cómo puedo declinar a lo que me propuse el día de que terminamos pero nunca te dije que estaba dolido por ello, trate de ser fuerte, lo he tratado pero parece que ahora mismo quiero claudicar y decirte —_ **_vuelve, no me dejes solo—_ ** _._

_Pero si lo hago solo mostrare ser débil ante la decisión que he tomado sobre nosotros, sobre mí…_

_¿Crees que no me era difícil los días en los que no sabía nada de ti en tus misiones?_

_Me preocupaba por lo que te pudiera pasar, me atormentaba la idea de perderte en una de ellas y que me dijesen que no_ _regresarías_ _, sabía que eras el mejor piloto pero no sabía que hay más allá en el espacio y pueda_ _dañarte_ _._

_Por eso tuve que recurrir a cuidar mi estabilidad emocional con esta decisión aunque ahora mismo no sé si sea lo_ _mejor…_ _._

_Si supieras que no es fácil aparentar que mis palabras que te dije no me dolían y deseaba llorar, tu bien sabes que traté de ser fuerte en muchas cosas como en aceptar que posiblemente un día nos separará tu enfermedad o que mis padres supieran de nuestro_ _compromiso…_

_¿nuestro fracaso ahora?_

_Vaya ahora que_ _todo_ _el mundo me rechazo me pregunto ¿se van a reír de mi fracaso?_

_¿se reirán de mi boda fallida?_

_¿si quiera me hablaran?_

_Ellos me despreciaron por_ _escogerte_ _, por escoger mi estilo de vida, mis_ _gustos…_

_Estoy_ _solo…_ _Takashi_ _estúpido…_

Recargado en la pared en el balcón se encuentra Adam cubriendo su rostro al apoyarse contra sus piernas al inclinarlas, no desea que nadie lo mire así como esta en esta situación deplorable donde su único compañero son unas latas de cerveza que le tranquilizan o eso cree él.

Mientras que a lo lejos la comandante Sanda parece observarlo al percatarse una mueca de desagrado aparece en su rostro y un pensamiento crítico hace de las suyas al pensar lo siguiente: _muchacho estúpido si no fuera por su conocimiento no estaría aquí no necesito a alguien débil como él en_ _Garrison_. 


	2. Chapter 2

> **_No deberías..._ **

— ahh Shiii…rooo…ahhh – gime extasiado el moreno.

— Adam — jadeante toma su mano del castaño para entrelazarla con la suya.

Le penetra cada vez más duro y rápido al moreno tanto que siente como si fuera a romperse pero bien le gustaba esa forma de hacerlo, dura para recordarlo. No es que fuera algo sádico Shiro pero con Adam el tan solo intimar significaba hacerlo memorable, hacer que esa expresión toda sería que parecía tener el castaño que no cambiaba frente a los demás lo hiciera cuando Takashi se propone a hacerlo, simplemente de manera fácil lo ha logrado Shiro quien no necesitaba de mucho para cambiarla.

¿Y porque Adam tiene una mirada seria todo el tiempo?

Hablando de eso siempre intento parecer alguien fuerte frente a los demás por sus condiciones ha sufrido cierto rechazo sobre todo el de sus padres quienes no aprueban sus gustos, ellos no fueron felices cuando supieron de la relación de su hijo con Shirogane es más negaron creerlo por años hasta cuando el mencionado fue hablar con ellos para hacerles saber que iba en serio con su hijo pero no todo es como las novelas de romance homo si no que los prejuicios todavía existían al grado de hacerles saber que con ellos no contaban nunca, fue así como Adam perdió su familia pero ahora mismo no se siente tan solo si Shiro está a su lado al final de cuentas ahora son lo único para el otro, es decir, son su única familia para el otro.

Nada importa si se tienen los dos, nada deber importarles más que disfrutar del sexo desenfrenado y vivir su romance.

Gracias a las estocadas y los movimientos de sus cuerpos haciendo fricción olas de placer se hacen presente en este acto de pasión como lujuria, Shirogane complace al castaño con llevarle a tener múltiples orgasmos al penetrarle dándole directamente en su punto G con tan precisión, sin duda el azabache conoce muy bien a su pareja no por nada está a punto de casarse con él o más bien tienen planes para hacerlo.

— Ahhh Shiro…ahhh – cada parte de cuerpo se siente tan bien como si fuera a explotar o mejor dicho a eyacular.

— Adam...ahh — pronuncia su nombre entre jadeos.

— ahhh..Shii…rooo… ahh — dice Adam en su límite por el grandioso labor que hace el azabache en la cama.

Adam llega al clímax antes que él mientras Shiro sigue teniendo unos segundos más de aguante al seguir penetrándole para después venirse en su interior, Shiro se sale dejando descansar a gusto a su novio, se recuesta su lado recobrando su ritmo cardiaco mientras el castaño se pega a este en un abrazo entrelazando nuevamente su mano con la de este mostrando así sus anillos de boda.

— ¿No son hermosos? — dijo Adam con una sonrisa al ver los anillos en sus manos.

— Si, dignos de ti y de tu grandioso gusto — levanto la mano de su novio acercándola para besarla.

— Vamos Shiro no debes hacerlo — responde con las mejillas sonrojadas, su carácter suele ser diferente y frio para los demás al crear su máscara para no ser dañado, pero con Shiro le era imposible no actuar falsamente y dejar en claro su personalidad verdadera: una que ama al hombre que ha roto todos los records que ha podido.

— Adam aprecio que lo hagas fácil — contesta Shiro con una sonrisa algo afligida.

— ¿De qué hablas? — sus labios temblaban al ver la razón.

— ¿Cuánto crees que dure lo nuestro? — alzo su otra mano donde tiene la pulsera encargada de mantenerle _bien_ y que está brillando por realizar su tarea de relajar los músculos mediante los electroestimuladores.

— Shiro — pronuncia preocupado el castaño, sus ojos demuestran las tristeza y miedo que tiene si es que lo llega a perder.

**•±…¥….±•**

  
_He vuelto a soñar con aquel recuerdo de ti y de mi siendo felices en esta ilusión llamada amor, en aquel sueño que me dejaste vivir al pensar que nada nos separaría donde arriesgue todo y te propuse casarnos para no separarnos ante tu enfermedad, donde siempre esperaría que volvieras a casa cada noche para estar a mi lado viviendo nuestro romance… mejor dicho en lo que fue porque ahora sé que no fue lo suficiente fuerte nuestro amor para que permaneciéramos juntos._

_No debería seguir pensando y dándole importancia en nuestro romance fallido debería aprender de ti ya que pareces feliz nuevamente has conseguido lo que deseas, tienes a ese chico llamado Keith a tu lado, un nuevo amigo que te entiende en tu sueño por viajar por el universo y una oportunidad para hacerlo nuevamente al ponerte en la misión de Kerberos tal como querías lo has conseguido._

_La verdad no debería importante ahora como te vaya en la vida siendo yo quien termine todo peor no dejo de sufrir por ello tal vez es esto a lo que llaman duelo de pareja... no significa que te hayas muerto si no de finalizar mi relación contigo es lo que le llamo_ **_duelo_ ** _._

_Hablando de eso también las lágrimas están presentes por eso agradezco que use lentes y no me corrijan la vista si no mis ojeras serían más claras por lo que he sufrido en estos días después de nuestra ruptura._


	3. Chapter 3

> **_Avanzar..._ **

_Han pasado ya unos meses y los preparativos están ya casi listos para la misión a_ _Kerberos_ _así que muy pronto te_ _iras…_ _bueno eso ya lo sabía desde que te aceptaron en la misión lo he sabido._

_Y bueno como todos supongo que he avanzado o eso creo, ya mis lágrimas desaparecieron creo que todo parece ir mejor o al menos lo_ _aparento_ _mejor, regrese con ánimos a mi trabajo regular de dar clases después de enterarme las críticas que me dio_ _Sanda_ _por mi actitud después de romper contigo, creo que más bien me impuse a mostrarle tanto a ella como a ti que voy avanzando y eso haré._

_No dejare que otra vez me lastimen debo regresar a como era antes._

_•±…¥….±•_

_Hoy después de un largo día de trabajo he regresado a mi apartamento donde decidí descansar de todo, hoy me siento con ganas de comer una rica y grande porción de pizza con una cerveza. Saque mi celular y mire la hora, son las 6_ _pm_ _aun no es tan tarde creo que me vendría muy bien ir por ella ya que aún es temprano y tal vez me relaje salir un rato._

_Así lo hice tome mis llaves de mi auto determinado a ir por pizza, si, solo estas cosas banales ahora me dan determinación._

_Es patético, lo sé._

_•±…¥….±•_

_No puedo creerlo me he encontrado con un amigo al fin hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien de forma tan amena como lo hice por horas hasta te olvide un poco y te recordé cuando él se fue, al menos disfrute un rato de hablar como lo hacía contigo antes de encontrar que somos_ _diferentes…_

_Antes de que me diera cuenta que amas mucho viajar por el universo y querer descubrir lo desconocido._

_Mucho antes de que nuestras personalidades_ _tercas_ _chocaran como grandes asteroides que destruyen todo a su_ _paso…_

_Que destruyeron una relación._

_Demonios me he puesto melancólico cuando jure que ya no lo haría, limpio mis lentes empañados por mis lágrimas lo bueno es que nadie me ve en el_ _estacionamiento…_

_Nadie…_

_•±…¥….±•_

_Camino directo al pasillo que va a mi apartamento, estos recuerdos de la primera vez que pise_ _Garrison_ _me vienen a la mente cuando veo cada lugar por el que avanzo sin duda ha pasado mucho desde que entre a estas instalaciones con el sueño de descubrir nuevas cosas._

_Y vaya que las descubrí como las de_ _ahora…_

_Parece que tú también has decidido avanzar teniéndolos a tu lado —me alegro por ti — eso me gustaría decirlo pero mi orgullo como rencor no lo harán_ _sabértelo_ _menos pienso dar problemas, es mejor que no me vean porque conociendo a_ _Matt_ _me llamaría para pedir ayuda aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de_ _Keith_ _, él parece disfrutar de tu estado solo basta ver como se le colorean las mejillas cuando te le acercas peligrosamente._

_Estúpido_ _Takashi_ _._

  
Adam camina rápidamente evitando encontrarse cerca del trio de amigos quien batalla con un Shiro algo indispuesto ya que tenía la cara roja de seguro alguien de los altos comandantes le dio un trago de licor como festejo por su misión que se hará pronto, Shiro siendo un poco sensible a ello por su poca resistencia es fácil que termine ebrio haciendo muchas locuras a veces como la de proponerle matrimonio a Adam en su primera cita, el castaño lo descubrió justo cuando fue su primera vez en compartir una noche de copas.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

> _**Cuando huyes muy lejos** _

5:05 am el reloj marca esa hora haciendo un suave sonido con las manecillas que sería fácilmente desapercibido por alguien que duerme pero en el caso de Adam no es de este modo, él oye el tick- tac de las manecillas con suma atención debido a que está despierto al no poder conciliar el sueño después de una pesadilla. Últimamente las tenía con frecuencia solo cuando Shiro estaba por salir a una misión empezaba a atormentarle la mente con dichas pesadillas sobre perderlo de varias formas, no es que fuera la primera vez que le viera salir lejos pero últimamente su mente le jugaba malos ratos tanto que ha estado casi media semana despertándose alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada causando que gracias a esto sus ojos adquieran unas notables ojeras.

Su mirada se fija a Shiro quien parece dormir plácidamente como si nada le preocupase tal vez el único que exagera todo es Adam como para tener ese semblante lleno de preocupación por lo que su cabeza le hizo pensar.

_Shirogane…._

_¿Por qué eres capaz de ir tan lejos?_

_A veces no entiendo cómo es que no te da miedo lo que haya lejos de nuestro planeta, no temes a lo desconocido y últimamente pareces mas entusiasmado cuando te mandan lo más lejos de nuestro sistema solar como si añoraras más estar allá que aquí._

_No sé si solo es mi imaginación pero cada vez que sales y vuelves me hace pensar que no estas a gusto cuando regresas solo ver tu rostro menos entusiasmado me da esa impresión, puede que solo sea mi imaginación porque puede que se deba a tu cansancio de tu misión… si, debe serlo._

_Me pregunto si alguna vez dejaras de intentar ir más lejos y te quedes por fin solo conmigo en la tierra, desearía que sea así._

_Imagínate una vida juntos, podríamos decir que estamos juntos oficialmente para que todos se enteraran y tal vez hasta pueda convencerte de tener un perro como nuestro hijo, nuestro perri-hijo; sería un pastor alemán y lo llamaríamos Okarion._

_Seríamos una maravillosa familia y si se pudiera tal vez…._

_Llegáramos a adoptar a un niño si todo sale bien entre nosotros._

_Me gustaría adoptar dos… no importa el género o etnia con tal de que pudiera cuidar a alguien que nos dijera_ _ papá _ _y_ _ mamá _ _…_

_Es una lástima que nuestra realidad no se parezca a las novelas que leo si no podría darte unos hijos propios tal como el omegaverse lo hace posible pero igual no importa si no son nuestros sanguíneamente lo que importa es educarlos y criarlos como nuestros para darles el amor que merecen._

_Vaya si me escucharas en mis pensamientos me dirías que soy un buen esposo… oye Shiro ya proponme matrimonio o moriré esperando a que lo hagas en serio, no creas que me conformo con la propuesta inesperada que me hiciste en nuestra primera cita, estoy esperando una donde me digas lo cuanto que me amas y me prometes pasar la vida conmigo para siempre._

_Prométeme que te quedarás a mi lado cuando regreses y casémonos._

_Shiro hazlo cuando regreses, ¿si?_

_**•±…¥….±• Termina el** _ _**flashback** _ _**•±…¥….±•** _

_¿Por qué sigo recordando cosas del pasado?_

_Me había propuesto a olvidar todo sobre Takashi y ahora estoy recordando lo que paso en su misión anterior… antes de que nos enteramos de su enfermedad, le propusiera casarnos ante el miedo de perderlo y todo cambiara entre nosotros._

_Antes de nuestro fracaso._

_Antes de que supiera que te gusta huir lejos que tenerme a tu lado._

_¡Qué importa!_

_Nada cambiara si pienso en ello, nada, todo sigue absolutamente igual._

_Hemos terminado nuestra relación, tu estas a pocos días de marcharte de nuevo muy lejos, te vas a Kerberos aun cuando en su tiempo te pedí que lo reconsideraras por tu enfermedad pero eso no te importo ahora te irás y yo no..._

_No te esperare jamás como solía hacerlo, no me debe importar esperar por tu regreso…_

_No debería importarme._

Adam sigue despierto en plena madrugada al no poder conciliar el sueño, su mirada parece estar cansada de todo como furiosa por no poder superar su situación fácilmente, sus ojeras son grandes si no fueran por sus lentes la mayoría de las personas las hubiera notado con más facilidad si prestaran atención a su rostro.


	5. Chapter 5

> **_Tomaste toda tu voluntad para huir lejos.._ **

_El día prometido llego mañana dejaras la tierra y te irás a la misión que tanto deseabas participar, hoy al ayudar con unos preparativos para las naves de los nuevos pilotos me he dado cuenta que tú estabas viendo la nave que los llevara a_ _kerberos_ _con_ _Keith_ _._

_A lo lejos aún pude observar como parecías fascinado al mostrarle la nave y él parecía escucharte con detenimiento, parece que encontraste a alguien que te entienda perfectamente en esto de viajar por el universo y que te espere cuando vuelvas._

_¿Y porque lo digo?_

_Fácil has pasado demasiado tiempo con él y parece que_ _Keith_ _lo disfruta, le has enseñado a pilotear y parece que también le das consejos para que aprenda a razonar ante diversas situaciones ya que desde que está contigo por lo que he oído de los demás profesores ha mejorado su comportamiento al que tenía antes y su razonamiento._

_Ha de ser por algo que se han entendido bien algo y has logrado hacerte amigo de este, tú influyes mucho en las personas que las rodeas y puede que él ya este apegado a ti sin que te hayas dado cuenta._

_Por eso creo que él si te esperará cuando vuelvas._

_¿Es solo entendimiento mutuo por viajar o hay algo más?_

_No es que me importe si ese chico te gusta o él le gustas aunque lo segundo es más obvio para mí, me he dado cuenta como parece mirarte de cierta forma especial como en la que yo te miraba fascinado cuando te conocí._

_Cuando sentía que mi razón de felicidad eras tú y cuando solo te necesitaba para_ _serlo_ _._

_Da igual ahora estoy decidido a olvidarte más porque ese chico está ahí a tu lado, te ha sido fácil_ _recuperarte_ _con él a tu lado mientras que conmigo solo parecías alejarte cada vez más creo que al final de_ _cuentas…_

_No estábamos destinados a estar juntos._

_Solo basta ver como no peleaste por mi atención, no intentaste hacer que me quedase a tu lado y no_ _valoraste_ _nuestros años juntos._

_Destruiste todo con una frase que me hirió: Esto es importante para mí, vale la pena ir a_ _Kerberos_ _._

_¿Valía tanto la pena?_

_¿Más que yo?_

_Supongo que sí, te fue fácil decidir sobre tu misión a estar conmigo._

_No es que deseara_ _atarte_ _a quedarte y_ _privarte_ _del todo de tus sueños por viajar pero en aquel entonces me importaba más tu salud, tu enfermedad, me importaba que esta misión te afecte físicamente o haga que algo_ _falle…_

_¿Me importaba?_

_Sí, tal vez debo tomarlo como pasado ya no es asunto mío mañana te iras y nada importa sobre lo que intente hacer ya que después de todo te_ _encargaste_ _también de poner distancia en estos meses aunque no te daré todo el crédito también he puesto de mi parte para no verte._

_Cumpliré mi palabra y no_ _retrocederé_ _._

_No me verás cuando vuelvas, no me verás de la misma forma seremos solo simples conocidos y tal vez lo piense en pedir un cambio de base, sí, probablemente sea lo mejor._


	6. Chapter 6

> **_supongo que ya tienes un lugar al cual regresar..._ **

_Después de dar mi informe sobre el progreso de los nuevos pilotos a_ _Iverson_ _me encontraba tomando un café como de costumbre suelo hacerlo para_ _relajarme_ _mientras veo un poco de_ _tv_ _, parece que estos días ya me siento más tranquilo incluso diría que por fin estoy_ _superándote_ _pero algo me provoca tener una clase de hueco en el estómago como si algo fuera a suceder._

_¿Qué podrá ser?_

_No hay nada porque preocuparme ya todo parece ir mejor, incluso mi familia parece tenerme menos rencor y bueno ya he recuperado unos cuantos amigos, te estoy superando de buena forma ya regrese a ser casi el_ _Adam_ _que conociste cuando no estabas a mi lado de forma romántica._

_Incluso mis ojos ya no tienen esas feas ojeras se me ha dado dormir bien y mi alimentación va bien tanto que mi piel vuelve a brillar como_ _antes…_ _._

  
_¿Qué es eso?_

_¿Es enserio?_

_¡Debe ser una broma!_

_La tripulación no_ _puede…_ _. Tú no puedes_ _fallar…_

_¡Eres el mejor piloto y todo mundo lo sabe!_

_¡Mentiras!_

_¡No lo creo!_

_¡Tú no puedes fallar!_

_¡No puedes tener la culpa!_

_Dijiste que_ _regresarías_ _a salvo de la misión, eso dijiste cuando te despediste de todos aquí y_ _ahora…_

_¿Qué me pasa?_

_¿No dije que ya no lloraría por ti?_

_Y entonces ¿Qué son estas_ _lágrimas_ _?_

_•±_ _**…¥….±• Un año después •±…¥….±•** _

  
_Me encuentro haciendo papeleo no es algo que me agrade hacer pero va entre mis obligaciones y justo cuando me quito los lentes para descansar mi vista oigo que en toda la oficina comienza a escucharse la alarma de seguridad parece que algo está ocurriendo enseguida entra en la oficina uno de los oficiales que está bajo el mando de_ _Iverson_ _dándome ordenes que debo asegurarme que ningún cadete este fuera de su dormitorio juntos los demás porque se ha declarado un estado de queda por una nave que ha caído cerca de la base._

_Hago caso de ello y lo sigo, por ahora tendré que esperar a recibir más órdenes para moverme de este lugar._

_¿Qué estará pasando?_

_…._

_Al verificar dormitorios nos percatamos que faltan ciertos alumnos tal parece que han_ _salido…_

De pronto se escucha una fuerte explosión en las afueras seguido de la alarma de Garrison avisando que nadie debe salir, Adam está confundido ahora más que nunca desea saber que pasa fuera de las instalaciones más por tener el presentimiento de que algo grande esta por suceder.

— ¿Qué estará pasando haya afuera? — dice uno de los oficiales que acompañaba a Adam en las revisiones.

— No creo que sea algo bueno si nos piden quedarnos dentro — responde el castaño.

— Oigan debemos seguir con la revisión aún nos faltan dormitorios por ver — menciona otro de los que los acompañaba.

Y así siguieron con su trabajo a pesar de que tuvieran dudas de que suceda afuera deben esperar a recibir órdenes diferentes como información sobre como actuar por ahora lo único que queda es seguir con lo que hacían.

**•±…¥….±•**

Horas después por fin sus dudas fueron resueltas de Adam cuando supo por Iverson quien por descuido de uno de sus subordinados menciono que el tripulante de la nave era Shiro quien fue ayudado a escapar por Keith y un par de alumnos. Todo esto debe mantenerse en secreto así que Iverson le dijo a Adam que lo mantuviese confidencial hasta dar con el paradero de Shiro junto los cadetes.

Tras el incidente el castaño vuelve a su apartamento para descansar pero al llegar a la sala se sienta en el sillón y vuelve a mirar el mueble donde se encuentra la foto que nunca tuvo el valor de desasearse de ella, es decir, la foto de Shiro y él con sus trajes de pilotos.

 _He cumplido lo que dije, has regresado y no estuve cuando volviste_.

_Parece que por fin encontraste un lugar a donde volver y quien te espere_ _Takashi_ _…_

_Pero_ _¿por_ _que_ _mis_ _lágrimas_ _caen?_

 _No_ _paran_ _..._

_¿Sigo llorando?_

_Hace un año me dije que sería la última_ _vez…_

_Pero…_ _estas_ _vivo…_

_Y ese chico_ _Keith…_ _él_ _si te espero._


	7. Chapter 7

> _**¿Cuándo vendrás a casa?** _

_Ha pasado cerca de un mes desde que ya no sabemos nada sobre lo ocurrido con tu llegada poco a poco me voy haciendo la idea que siempre fue mejor para ti el espacio que la vida en la tierra, si no has llegado es obvio que no te lo han_ _permitido…_ _o al menos no has podido hacerlo._

_¿Debe ser por algo no?_

_Digo no puedes quedarte en el espacio con los demás porque todos esperaban el regreso de los tripulantes y… no es que a mí me importara verte llegar. No es eso, solo quería saber que paso con los demás incluyendo al padre de_ _Matt_ _y él._

_Tal vez tu no lo sepas pero cuando falló todo dijeron que fue culpa del piloto de la nave_ _echándote_ _la culpa a ti, nadie más pensaría en ellos porque tu nombre figuraba y resaltaba más que_ _ellos…_ _._

_No importa, ahora sé que estas vivo y espero que algún día pronto vengas y lo que es la Tierra para saber sobre el viaje que_ _hiciste…_

_¡A quien engaño! Si deseo saber de ti y tal_ _vez…_ _verte, porque cuando supe de tu supuesta muerte mi panorama se ampliaba y me pedía haber hechos cosas, cosas como despedirme bien de ti y que pudiéramos al menos ser amigos como antes y no estos adultos que pasaron ignorándose toda una temporada sin enfrentar su terminación de su relación como unos adultos maduros._

_Por eso estoy aquí en la terraza de mi apartamento viendo cada noche las estrellas sin falta como si pudiera visualizar alguna señal que me indicara tu regreso, lo he vuelto a hacer. Quiero creer en tu regreso y solo deseo entablar una pequeña conversación para dejar alado aquel arrepentimiento que tuve por no hablar contigo hace tiempo antes de tu partida, es solo como para liberarme de una culpa por no poder seguir como antes de iniciar una relación._

_Sé que no debo_ _obsesionarme_ _con encontrar algo en este basto cielo que me diga que volverás pero al menos estar un tiempo fuera mirando las estrellas me relaja de manera en la que me hace conciliar el sueño sin tener terribles pesadillas sobre posibles fallos, ahora he pensando que no es posible que te pase algo después de todo volviste bien o al menos dijeron que volviste decentemente al tener solo un brazo mecánico, una prótesis extraña pero que parecía ser de una tecnología avanzada por lo poco que pudieron_ _ver…_ _. En fin eso me ayuda a_ _tranquilizarme_ _que por más que encuentres una situación difícil puedes sobresalir de ello, espero que sea así y que pronto puedas volver._

_Quiero hablar contigo_ _Shiro_ _, quiero hacerlo antes de que pase_ _algo…_ _no me pienso que me pase nada malo a mi sino a ti…_

_Podrías demorar en_ _volver…_ _._

_Y deseo hablar para no sentir remordimiento de como terminamos, solo eso, no buscare otra cosa porque si Keith regresa contigo y tiene la misma mirada de cuando era un niño que te miraba_ _endiosándote_ _sabré que ya no solo es admiración por ver como te saco del cuartel cuando llego como si fuera de vida o muerte, ni yo podría haberlo planeado de forma rápida como él lo hizo para_ _raptarte_ _. A lo que me refiero ese chico de verdad le importas y haría TODO POR TI, incluso estaría confirmando que podría morir por ti si les posible que eso ayude a salvarte si estas en una situación de riesgo._

_Creo que definitivamente he perdido contra ese_ _chico…_ _si es que fuera a pelear con él por tu atención_ _perdería…_ _ahora lo sé… así que solo quedamos como conocidos que necesitan una conversación para no quedar con malos recuerdos en su ruptura._

_Así que_ _Shiro_ _¿Cuándo vendrás a casa?_


	8. Chapter 8

> **_Aun cuando el cielo se caiga_ **

_Mi cara de sorpresa no fue la única cuando_ _vi_ _aquel_ _vídeo_ _proyectado en los ordenadores cuando impartía una clase, ver como hablan aquellos chicos de los cuales no se sabía nada en años y como ahora contaban que habían sido parte de un grupo de “paladines” que salvan el universo del “Imperio_ _GaIra”_ _me dejaba sumamente sorprendido como mi alumnos._

_La chica castaña la reconocí de inmediato se parecía a_ _Matt_ _y claro su mensaje en el_ _video_ _que se grabó lo confirmaba, los otros chicos por lo que me pareció uno era hermano de Verónica si bien recuerdo se parecen mientras que el otro me pareció verlo cuando daba ciertas_ _clases…_

_Pero de todo el_ _video_ _que se proyectaba no había nada de un discurso de_ _Shiro_ _o Keith hacia algún familiar bueno por lo que tenía entendido Keith perdió a su padre en un incendio lo cual lo deja huérfano y_ _Shiro_ _no tiene a nadie, él me lo dijo que lo abandonaron desde niño en aquella fundación y la demás familia lo negaba al enterarse de sus preferencias._

_Aunque no se viera un mensaje de ellos dirigido a un familiar se pudo ver al menos que están vivos al aparecer en unas secuencias de_ _lucha…_

_Entonces eso nos da malas_ _noticas_ _como una esperanza de que ellos vuelvan a la_ _Tierra…_

_Shiro_ _, ¿vendrás pronto?_

_¿Aun cuando este cielo se caiga?_

_¿Vendrás?_


	9. Chapter 9

> **_Aun cuando ellos se lleven todo_ **

_No paso mucho la histeria se volvía colectiva al finalizar el_ _video_ _circulando en todas partes y la esperanza de muchos decaía porque no sabían si el ejercito de su país podría hacerles frente a los extraterrestres o mejor dicho “GAIRA” los cuales parecen ser muy amenazadores si no se cuenta con la tecnología para detenerlos, es imposible con la de ahora aunque nuestros modelos de aviones sean de lo mejor parecen que esas naves que mostraban como equipo del enemigo son_ _superiores…_ _es fácil decaer al no saber cómo reaccionará el ejercito de la tierra con todo esto y más si eres un civil no_ _dudaras_ _en creer que será el fin._

_Aun nosotros que somos de_ _Garrison_ _nos toma por sorpresa y claro no deja de ser un peso fuerte hacia nosotros con lo decidido sobre_ _equiparnos_ _con la tecnología que parece que aprendió el padre de_ _Matt_ _, aunque como todo no podemos confiar que eso nos salvara si no tenemos más ayuda de mecánicos como él pero ahora solo nos queda confiar en esa esperanza de salvación con la ayuda del señor_ _Holt_ _._

_Bueno no creo que nuestro estado de ánimo como esperanzas vaya en aumento si solo han pasado un par de días ya que aún falta mucho por probar ante lo que se vaya a crear._

_…_

_No queda de otra, depositar la poca esperanza que tengo de que_ _sobrevivamos_ _con el plan del señor_ _Holt_ _aunque creo que_ _Sanda_ _le está presionando en muchas_ _cosas…_ _esa mujer siempre arruina las cosas en varios sentidos, espero que no haga nada estúpido con esto._

_Ya bastante tuvimos con el encubrimiento de los datos que_ _Shiro_ _dejo de los GaIra cuando llego y no decidieron creerle, él ya lo había advertido que pasaría pero Sanda prefirió callar diciendo que solo fue producto de la “histeria” lo que menciono Takashi. Siempre hace de menos a él, antes de la misión lo hacía y conmigo siempre la he notado que me trata diferente como si me tuviera asco… de verdad es una persona con la que no quiero tratar más ojala algún día alguien como Iverson fuera capitán y quitasen a esa mujer del puesto._

_En fin, no importa lo que pase espero que aunque ellos se lleven nuestra paz y esperanza nosotros seamos capaces de devolverla sin muchas bajas, solo espero poder ser útil en esta guerra._

_Shirogane nos veremos pronto cuando vengas a la Tierra a pelear por ella, vamos a defenderla…. Juntos… eso espero._


	10. Chapter 10

> _**No hay dolor que no puedas superar** _

_Ha pasado cerca de un tiempo desde la inesperada noticia del ataque de los_ _GaIra_ _hacia la tierra donde gracias al señor_ _Holt_ _están construyendo naves equipadas para el ataque como la defensa del cuartel todo esto para equiparlo para cualquier situación que pudiese presentarse. Muchos de los colegas que tengo han mostrado sus inquietudes al pensar que aunque la tecnología nos parezca sorprendente no se compara con lo que nos mostraron en los_ _videos_ _captados gracias a los "paladines" de_ _Voltron_ _, es obvia la diferencia entre nosotros que solo podemos crear simple_ _tecnología..._

_A veces también creo que el esfuerzo del señor_ _Holt_ _no nos mantendrá a todos_ _vivos..._ _las naves para la defensa y ataque son pocas las cuales han costado su tiempo de_ _fabricación..._ _._

_..._

_Bueno pero no me está permitido pensar de ese modo, soy uno de los mejores pilotos con experiencia seré de los primeros que enviarían a línea de ataque así que no hay porque tener ya pensamientos negativos si deseo sobrevivir._

_Debo mantener con positivo para no_ _hundirme..._

_Para no hacerlo como los demás quienes ya han recurrido a medidas drásticas como el_ _suicidio..._ _a veces no los culpo, nadie cree que sinceramente vayamos a sobrevivir si nos llegan a atacar y es porque nuestra tecnología nunca se compararía a la de ellos como el número de aliados no parece ser igual que el de_ _ellos..._ _._

_¡Genial, lo hiciste de nuevo_ _Adam_ _!_

_Analizaste_ _nuevamente la situación y te das cuenta que no hay una probabilidad alta de_ _sobrevivir..._

_Vaya si no tuviera este cerebro tan analítico para las situaciones no tendría problema como los que creen en la fe ciega y... si no pensara mucho pude haber mantenido mi relación con_ _Shiro_ _al permitir que siguiera sus ideales sin que mi mente me dijera "dile que se detenga porque el número de probabilidades para que muera es_ _alta"_ _._

_¡Basta!_

_¡El pasado ya fue y no se cambiara nada aunque piense en como pude hacerlo!_

_No puedo deshacer las heridas ni_ _cicatrices..._ _ni lo_ _perdido..._ _ni el dolor que_ _genera..._ _._

_Pero..._ _-No hay dolor que no puedas superar - ¿Qué no este era mi lema?_

_Dije que superaría lo de_ _Shirogane_ _, lo nuestro, el dolor que causaba su_ _partida..._ _no debería de recordarlo de esa forma lamentando lo nuestro solo debería esperar su regreso como un amigo más o mejor dicho colega que puede ayudar a superar esta guerra que se_ _aproxima..._ _._

\- ¡ADAM! - le llamo la oficial Yuley.

\- ¿Yuley...? - el castaño dejo de ver aquella fotografía que le calmaba e inspiraba a no darse por vencido en estos días.

\- Lamento interrumpir en tu hora de descanso pero ha habido problemas... - se detuvo de hablar cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar.

\- Entiendo, es tiempo ¿no? - lo dijo más como confirmación dejando la taza de café que sostenía en la mano derecha.

\- Ha llegado la hora para la que nos preparamos, vamos - dijo la mujer.

Adam asintió bajando rápidamente de su asiento, la oficial Yuley avanzo corriendo apresurándose ya que era un llamado de emergencia eso claramente lo indica la alarma al reunir el personal indicado para la defensa del cuartel. El moreno dio un último vistazo a la fotografía que tenía en la repisa donde se mostraba a Takashi y él con sus trajes de piloto cuando eran más jóvenes y tenían sueños de viajar juntos por el universo lo cual nunca llegaron a cumplir (como dato curioso esta foto nunca fue tirada a pesar de la ruptura de su romance), fue lo último que pudo hacer para darse la confianza de lograr esa esta orden sin " _temor_ "; enseguida volvió a seguir a su colega era importante que no perdiera tiempo con la llamada del alto mando. 

_Nos_ _vemos..._ _espero hacerlo_ _bien..._ _defender el_ _cuartel..._

_espero_ _poder..._ _verte y pelear_ _juntos..._

_Shiro_


	11. Chapter 11

> **_Incluso si eso significa morir_ **

\- REPITO INICIEN EL PROTOCOLO DE DEFENSA BETA-CINCO - se podía escuchar la voz de Iverson por el intercomunicador de las naves.

 _Es el momento por el cual me prepare todo este tiempo, defenderé la_ _Tierra..._ _Shirogane..._

_Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí sin duda serías de más utilidad que yo, eres mejor piloto y claro las naves que están manejando o mejor dicho esa especie de robot es mejor que estos simples aviones que pueden ser derribados sin problema_ _alguno..._ _._

_Aunque la verdad espero que no sean derribados con facilidad, no quiero que mi triste vida sea en_ _vano..._ _al menos que ayude a alguien. Al menos que ayude a que más gente no muera, no soy como tú_ _Takashi_ _pero al menos hoy quiero ser útil a los demás aún si siento que esta misión es suicida espero que ayude en algo, no quiero ser solo un número más de_ _muertos_ _en esta guerra._

Dando las señales los pilotos estaban listos para salir a hacerles frente a los GaIra quienes desde afuera de la defensa del cuartel se encargaban de lanzar ataques para penetrar la barrera y acabar con ellos, el castaño no tenía más remedio que mentalizarse para salir a defender a Garrison como los demás compañeros que piloteaban las demás naves.

\- Lo oyeron, aquí vamos - dijo Adam desde el intercomunicador a sus compañeros de misión y como si fuera posible mostrar confianza en ese instante alzo el pulgar en señal contar con su apoyo de los demás. 

  
Fue lo último que hizo al tomar el control de su nave para encenderla completamente logrando despegar sin problema alguno, elevándose a un punto donde la barrera les permitiera salir, así se abrieron paso en medio de un campo de batalla para encontrarse directamente con el enemigo que los esperaba listo para enfrentarlos.

Mientras ellos estaban fuera en el cuartel principal los oficiales observaban el panorama principalmente el señor Holt estaba decepcionado como frustrado por no poder hacer que la capitana Sanda entrara en razón al no ignorar su propuesta sobre que naves usar contra los GaIra....

\- Acabas de condenarlos - dijo Holt a Sanda.

Ella no retrocedió en su palabra e incluso podría decir que ignoró olímpicamente lo que decía el científico, la razón es que ella nunca aceptaría que se equivoca menos en esta situación lo haría porque cree estar segura de estar haciendo lo correcto para defender el cuartel al enviar a aquellos pilotos ya que cree que el poder de los proyectiles será suficiente contra su ataque de los alienígenas.   
  
  


Pero parece que nada está saliendo como ella desea porque afuera las defensas están siendo destruidas sin mucho problema por la flota enemiga, mientras tanto los pilotos se alinean para atacar y a una distancia considerable lanzan misiles con la idea de que estos causen un daño o al menos sirvan de distracción para empezar con las maniobras de ataque las cuales conocen bien por estar siendo preparados durante todo este tiempo para ello.

Estas impactan como es debido en la nave GaIra pero nada parece afectarle solamente los ponen alerta en atacar directamente al objetivo dónde provino el misil, una especie de luz morada se concentra en el armamento de la nave y un sonido sónico comienza a escucharse mediante se carga en microsegundos el láser para disparar hacia los pilotos que habían lanzado los misiles.

Esto no los toma por sorpresa pero hace que rompan formación al esquivar dicho ataque, es cuestión de segundos para cada piloto esperar obviamente una respuesta de las demás naves GaIra al percatarse del ataque que hicieron a una.

_Nunca me imaginé que esto sucedería pronto y..._

_No tengo si quiera tiempo para poder procesar cuantas naves veo apenas nos_ _dispersamos..._ _._

_Con solo ver el tamaño de las naves enemigas imponen_ _demasiado..._ _creo que esto fue un mal cálculo enviarnos solo a nosotros con este_ _armamento..._

_¿A esto se le llama estrategia fallida?_

_No más_ _bien_ _misión_ _suicida debería ser llamado de este_ _modo..._ _. ¿esto es por ayudar?_

_Moriremos seguramente fácilmente pero, no, ¡No!_

_No debe ser el momento de pensar de este modo debo confiar en mi equipo de ahora, debo confiar en un resultado positivo que ayude al_ _cuartel..._ _._

_Incluso si eso significa morir en_ _batalla..._

Sus ojos del castaño mostraban frustración al ver todo el panorama que habían obtenido de este intento de ataque contra una sola nave GaIra...

\- ¡Las armas no sirven! - habló con cierto tono de alteración el moreno al percatarse de lo inútil que resultó el equipamiento que les pusieron.

No los dejaban procesar el comentario de Adam por el intercomunicador porque ya la nave enemiga se preparaba para un ataque múltiple de rayos láser con aquel sonido que produce al cargarse, aquel sonido estaba por comenzar a torturarlos...


	12. Chapter 12

> **_Yo voy a seguir en tu interior_ **

— ¡Maniobras evasivas! — dijo el castaño como si fuera una orden pero eso se consideraría más una opción que alternativa a este intento de ataque.

Los ruidos de los láser pasando y chocando contra el viento era insoportable si estabas afuera pero dentro de las naves de los pilotos aunque se “ _cortara_ ” el sonido tenían que lidiar con el paisaje tortuoso de las luces moradas de los rayos láser que esquivaban con suerte. 

Era cuestión de tiempo que los alcanzara a algunos al no tener una nave que pudiera hacer frente a la velocidad de reacción que se debía tener para esquivarlos, cada piloto estaba sumergido en una cuestión de adrenalina casi asfixiante que los hacía temblar al sentir que si fallaban un milímetro en el control de la nave terminarían alcanzados por aquellos láser de los enemigos.

_¡Diablos, vamos a morir!_

_¿Qué hicimos para que nos dieran esta muerte inútil?_

_Maldita_ _Sanda_ _, estúpida_ _vieja…_ _._

_¡MALDITA VIEJA_ _ESTÚPIDA_ _LA ODIO; LA ODIO!_

_A esta paso vamos a morir por su culpa si nos hubieran dado las naves que hizo el señor_ _Holt_ _estaríamos con posibilidades de hacer algo, porque estas responden más lento y…_

_¡Maldición!_

Solo es cuestión de tiempo que alguno de esos rayos _laser_ _nos alcance y…_

Lo inevitable empezó a pasar cuando por mala _suerte_ un disparo le alcanzo a un piloto que inmediatamente le hizo caer mientras ardía la cabina por el impacto, segundos que parecían interminables estaban empezando a pesar en las manos de los pilotos al caer en cuenta de la baja de uno de sus compañeros…

— ¡Perdimos a Wilcat, Titan no responde! — hablo por el intercomunicador uno de los pilotos informando como no solo había caído uno de sus compañeros, la preocupación en su tono de voz era muy obvia.

— ¡No puedo evadirlos, me tienen en la mira! — se escuchó como una piloto está siendo presa del pánico al notar que está atrapada. 

Mientras los pilotos hacían lo posible para sobrevivir los oficiales en Garrison solo miraban la pantalla donde se mostraba la comunicación con ellos y como los diez pilotos que salieron a hacerles frente caían uno por uno, todo esto se mostraba cuando el color del nombre del piloto y foto se ponía en rojo dejando así una señal de BAJA dando un resultado de solo cuatro sobrevivientes hasta esos segundos donde nadie parecía poder hacer nada para ayudarlos porque todo pasaba tan rápido. 

— ¡Resiste, voy hacia ti! — dijo uno de los pilotos tratando de hacer que su compañera no se dé por vencida. 

— ¡NO PUEDO…NOOOOO! — fue lo último que dijo la piloto mostrando su miedo en aquella respuesta y como era de esperarse fue otra baja más al ponerse rojo su nombre en la pantalla del cuartel. 

Algunos en Garrison quedaban petrificados por no poder hacer nada ya que las defensas del cuartel no podían hacer nada al ser obsoletas al no ser de largo alcance para ayudar a sus pilotos que enviaron. 

Mientras tanto en la línea de combate los restantes se mantenían intentando mantenerse con vida entre los ataques veloces de los enemigos, su concentración había sido muy beneficiosa para poder sobrevivir o quizás su suerte les había ayudado a no caer aún, uno de ellos era Adam quien sujeta con firmeza el control de la nave sintiendo enojo por poder hacer nada más que huir…

— ¡Prepárate, se acerca otra flota GaIra! — dijo una de sus compañeras de batalla al divisar en su posición al enemigo.

Como por reflejo ante lo que escucha de la piloto voltea rápidamente a buscar la nave ya que si no puede verla será un problema si lo ataca sorpresivamente ya que estas naves no tienen la suficiente capacidad para reaccionar con mayor velocidad, cuando se da cuenta de donde viene la nave se mantiene alerta donde en un rápido ataque logra darle a uno de los pilotos haciendo que explote y caiga en picada, el sonido de la explosión resuena en el lugar mientras los dos últimos sobrevivientes se dispersan tomando caminos diferentes al no poder mantener la formación de cercanía por la baja de su amigo.

_Aun si tengo que morir intentare hacerlo con_ _dignidad…_ _aun si me voy de esta forma tan decepcionante espero que al menos no sea inútilmente así que confiare en ella para intentar lo último de un ataque_ _combinado…_ _._

_Shirogane_ _¿a esto le llamas dar la vida por el otro?_

_No sé si lo estaré haciendo bien, pero si muero hoy al menos debo hacer un último intento de hacerle daño al enemigo porque si me esfumo sin lograr nada no habrá valido la pena permanecer con vida todo este_ _tiempo…_ _._

_No habrá valido la pena el haber sido uno de los mejores pilotos que pudieron estar vivos para enfrentar a los_ _GaIra_ _mientras tú no_ _estabas…_ _._

_Aun si muero_ _hoy…_ _espero que al menos siga en tu_ _memoria…_

_¿Yo voy a seguir en tu interior?_

— ¡YA LOS TENGO EN LA MIRA! — dijo la piloto decida a atacar tal vez gano una efímera confianza al no detenerse a pensar en la muerte de su compañero.

Pero como llego su confianza se esfumo al recibir un ataque de la flota enemiga cuando no pudo reaccionar rápido para esquivar el ataque….

— ¡NO.... NOOOO! — el grito de la chica refleja temor al darse cuenta de su error.

_Shiro…_ _lo hice_ _mal…_ _._

_Ella ya murió y yo seguramente voy a_ _desaparecer…_

_Cumplí mi promesa_ _entonces…_ _._

_No estaré cuando_ _regreses_ _._

_Adiós,_ _Shiro_ _espero que Keith te cuide mejor que lo que yo pude hacerlo cuando estuviste_ _conmigo…_ _._

_Adiós, mi único amor_ _especial…_ _._

_Se feliz con él…._

— ¡NO! — Adam gritó por reflejo al ver como la nave de su compañera fue alcanzada por aquel láser purpura que derriba todo a su paso.

  
Pero esos microsegundos que gasto en ver a su amiga caer fueron brutalmente costosos cuando el ataque de la nave GaIra le llego por sorpresa que ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar a esquivarlo recibiendo de frente el rayo que atravesó sin problema alguno la nave y parte del cuerpo del piloto dándole una muerte casi instantánea durando micro segundos con escasa vida dejando una ilusión de lo que deseaba ver en aquel instante, es decir a Shiro a su lado ayudándolo.

**_Ojalá_ ** **_tu_ ** **_hubieras_ ** **_estado_ ** **_a_ ** **_mi_ ** **_lado_ ** **_al_ ** **_último_ ** **_momento_ ** **_Shiro_ ** **_...._ **

**_Te_ ** **_deseo_ ** **_que_ ** **_seas_ ** **_feliz_ ** **_y_ ** **_encuentres_ ** **_la_ ** **_felicidad_ ** **_con_ ** **_Keith_ ** **_...._ **

**_Porque_ ** **_sin_ ** **_mi_ ** **_no_ ** **_deberías_ ** **_...._ **

**_No_ ** **_deberías_ ** **_DETENERTE_ ** **_y_ ** **_luchar_ ** **_siempre_ ** **_como_ ** **_ser_ ** **_feliz_ ** **_...._ **

**_Adiós_ ** **_para_ ** **_siempre_ ** **_, querido_ ** **_Shiro_ ** **_._ **

Lo último que pudo verse fue caer la nave en llamas producto del alcance provocando que su nombre de Adam quedase en rojo mostrando todo el tablero en rojo dejando ver la baja total del escuadrón de los mejores pilotos desperdiciando sus vidas en esta misión suicida gracias a Sanda.


	13. Final

> **_Deberías ser feliz ahora y siempre_ **

  
_Siempre ame ese porte que tienes frente a todos, como el solo verte hace que impongas respeto y que decir del aura que_ _desprendes_ _a tranquilidad aunque te digan malas_ _noticias…_

_Shiro_ _, me gustaría poder tocarte y decirte que no debes_ _lamentarte_ _, no debes llorar por mi muerte no debes sentirte culpable. No lo hagas por favor, no después de todo lo que he hecho_ _por…_ _dejar en claro que sin ti “pude_ _avanzar”_ _._

_Espero que alguien te de mi carta porque no quiero dejar nada sin_ _resolver…_ _.._

_Me gustaría que pudieras escucharme y con gusto te diría que_ _dice…_

_¡Da igual!_

_¡Lo_ _hare_ _!_

_Espero que al menos sienta todo lo que_ _digo…_ _es_ _difícil…_ _mejor hablare brevemente no creo que me permitan más tiempo aquí._

Adam se colocó a un lado del peli gris intentando que con esto pudiera sentirse cerca del que alguna vez fue su amado, no es fácil después de todo está muerto y solo su espíritu es el que puede hablar con él aunque digamos que la parte de “ _hablar_ ” es más lanzar palabras al vació porque Shiro nunca lo escuchara o al menos es lo que cree el castaño.   
  


— _Shirogame_ _,_ _escúchame_ _, sin ti a mi lado tú no deberías avanzar. Pero lo haces, avanzas mejor alado de otros en especial a lado de Keith. Odio admitirlo pero él hizo posible que puedas avanzar después nuestra ruptura. Incluso cuando huyes muy lejos de mí_ _seguiste_ _avanzando a tu manera, tomaste toda tu voluntad para huir solo dejando quien te_ _esperara…_ — miró con cierta nostalgia a su ex novio recordando cuando Shiro partió a Kerberos y la misión falló por los GaIra.

La mano de Shiro tocaba aquella placa del piloto que dio su vida en el arribo de los GaIra, es decir, de Adam. La observaba con cierta nostalgia y con algo de culpa por saber que fue una vida que se perdió por no pudieron llegar a la Tierra antes del ataque de las tropas GaIra.   
  


  
— _En aquel entonces te dije que no te esperaría pero supongo que ya tienes un lugar al cual regresar ahora con este chico Keith que ha estado pendiente de ti desde el comienzo, comprendí que aunque me preguntara “¿Cuándo_ _vendrías_ _a casa?” en aquel tiempo no podría estar contigo si ya tenías un lugar al cual llegar donde te sentías querido. Lo curioso es que aun cuando el cielo se caiga o aun cuando ellos se lleven todo siempre lo tenías a él a tu_ _lado…_ — intento sonreír aunque de cierta forma aun su alma le guardaba cierto recelo a la relación de Shiro y Keith.

Una lágrima rodó de la mejilla de Takashi mientras ese nombre parecía traerle grandes recuerdos en su tiempo de juventud donde era un piloto novato que deseaba explorar la galaxia con cierta inocencia y animo que era apoyado por su pareja pero con el tiempo solo fue decayendo su salud como su relación con Adam. 

— _No hay dolor que puedas superar tan fácil pero lo que me enseñaste_ _Shirogane_ _es que incluso si das tu vida por los_ _demás…_ _Incluso si eso significa morir lo importante es que intentaste mantener a vida a los demás aun si no_ _funcionó…_ _. Como lo que me paso, morí casi en un suicidio gracias a la estúpida de_ _Sanda_ _pero eso no_ _importa…_ _. —_ frunció el ceño al decirlo pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta ya no le queda tiempo en este mundo de los vivos al perder un poco de “su forma”.  
  


Él ex paladín negro se sentía culpable por la muerte de Adam y seguía repitiéndose en su mente que fue la única persona que no pudo salvarlo ahora que sabe que puede hacer una persona cuando ama a otra al arriesgarse por traerlo sano, es decir, ahora comparaba que lo que hace Keith por traerlo vivo es igual a lo que hacía Adam al procurar mantenerlo sano cuando estaba a su lado, ambos se preocupaban mucho por él y se arriesgaron en su tiempo por Shiro para mantenerlo vivo aunque Keith lo ha hecho más por la reciente lucha con Kuron para darle un cuerpo al que habitar/no abandonar a Shiro.

— _Shiro…_ _Yo voy a seguir en tu interior, no te culpes_ _más…_ _por mi_ _muerte_ — forjo una sonrisa conforme parecía desintegrarse más su forma de “ _fantasma_ ”. — _Deberías ser feliz ahora y siempre_ _con…_ _Keith…_ — intento poner su mano en el hombro de este pero cuando lo hizo solo le duro microsegundos al desparecer.

Shiro abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando pudo sentir como si alguien le tocara el hombro pero al darse vuelta no vio nada, se limpió las lágrimas y por un momento solo quiso imaginar que al fin pudo tener un encuentro con Adam aunque supiera que eso no sería posible ya que está muerto y porque cumplió su promesa de “ _no estar cuando este_ _regresará_. 

— **Perdóname** **Adam…** — cerró los ojos nuevamente como con eso pudiera intentar imaginar que a su lado está el castaño.   
  


  
  


  
Tal vez no lo sepa por sus palabras de Adam pero si algún día le llega la carta que escribió se dará cuenta que fue diferente su ruptura y que lo ha “ _perdonado_ ”, ojala algún día se entere Shiro de los últimos sentimientos que tuvo su ex novio por este bueno todo eso dependerá de si le hacen llegar la carta que Adam escribió antes de morir y le confió a alguien. Mientras Shiro debe avanzar a su manera como siempre lo hace porque debe ser fuerte por la guerra que se viene contra los GaIra.   
  


💜...... ..... _**FIN**_ _ **...... ......... 💜**_

**_Notas finales:_** Este fanfic cada capítulo incluía una frase que al juntarlas daba un mensaje:

_Sin ti a mi lado_   
_No deberías_   
_avanzar_   
_Cuando huyes muy lejos_   
_Tomaste toda tu voluntad para huir solo_   
_Pero supongo que ya tienes un lugar al cual regresar_   
_¿Cuándo vendrás a casa?_   
_Aun cuando el cielo se caiga_   
_Aun cuando ellos se lleven todo_   
_No hay dolor que puedas superar_   
_Incluso si eso significa morir_   
_Yo voy a seguir en tu_ _interior_

  
💔💔💔💔

Al acabarse en esta parte vemos que Adam tenía **_tiempo limitado como alma en la Tierra por eso desapareció al final aunque obviamente su forma de “fantasma_** ” no la vería cualquiera … Otro dato es que habla de una carta que escribió antes de morir, como se dieron cuenta Adam para el final de este fanfic entendía que dar su vida podía ser útil para otros y que no estaba "resentido del todo" con Shiro....

Bueno lo de la carta viene ligado a otro fanfic que tengo y es Sheith. Así que recomiendo leer si gusta del Sheith y quiere saber de la carta pasar a ver **_"_** ** _Pesadillas_** ** _"_** ** _es_** ** _Sheith_** _que_ _es_ _la_ _historia_ _que_ _tiene_ _relación_ _con_ _está_ _,_ _historias_ _que_ _si_ _se_ _conectaran_ _👻_  
 _La_ _pueden_ _checar_ _en_ _mis_ _historias_ _creadas_ _._

 _Sin_ _mas_ _que_ _decir_ _espero_ _que_ _se_ _hayan_ _entrenido_ _leyendo_ _este_ _fic_ _donde_ _avanzaba_ _y_ _retrocedía_ _a_ _veces_ _Adam_ _al_ _romper_ _con_ _Shiro_ _,_ _aunque_ _como_ _ya_ _dije_ _al_ _final_ _Adam_ _comprende_ _que_ _puede_ _dar_ _la_ _vida_ _por_ _alguna_ _causa_ _buena_ _y_ _que_ _no_ _le_ _desea_ _mal_ _a_ _Shiro_ _,_ _incluso_ _le_ _da_ _sus_ _"_ _bendiciones_ _"_ _con_ _Keith_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, este fanfic también fue publicado en wattpad.


End file.
